cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cocoa
Cocoa, 'otherwise known as the self-pronounced "Chocolate Queen"'', is a boss in '''Cuphead, encountered in Inkwell Isle Two, that is fought in the Choco Causticity boss level. She made a deal with The Devil to get the ability to control chocolate and cream to her will, then abandoned the cost, inadvertently forcing the player to fight her and take her contract. Description Appearance Cocoa is a small cup-headed entity filled with hot chocolate. They are just taller than the player, and have a pale, porcelain face, pink irises and a small mound of cream serving as her hair. This dollop of cream has a small pink wafer sticking out of it. Cocoa sports an outfit similar to the player, but with the additive of scarf. Her shorts are brown, and her scarf is a shade of pink that matches the wafer in her head. Mittens with pink detailing take the place of gloves on her hands, and brown snowshoes with cream fluff adorn her feet. Personality Cocoa is shown to have a light and childish personality on the outside, but, as implied by her Phase 1 and 2 death quotes, has a slightly darker side to her innocence. She also gives off a fearful and desperate vibe, as demonstrated by the cutscene after her defeat where she begs the player to forgive her, offering them her money, then admits she's terrified that The Devil will find her. Battle Intro Cocoa pulls the wafer from her head and shakes it threateningly at the player(s). She then begins her idle animation of bouncing from one foot to another. Phase 1 "Not so sweet now, huh?" – Phase 1, death screen This phase consists mainly of Cocoa "warming up" her attacks. Her form at this point is just her usual cup-like entity. Phase 1 Attacks Chocolate Rain - Cocoa will laugh and raise her hands to the sky, causing clouds form overhead. These clouds will rumble once before unleashing raindrops of chocolate. Random drops may be parried. Wafer Slap '''- Cocoa will pull the wafer from her head. The wafer enlarges, and she will slam it down at random intervals. '''Wafer Boomerang - Cocoa will pull the wafer from her head and fling it at whoever is closest to her. If dodged, the attack will split into five wafters, then turn, reminiscent of a boomerang, and fly back to her, still aiming at whoever is nearest to it. Cream Fling - Cocoa shakes her head at the player, and sends several large globs of cream flying at them at high speed. Random clumps of cream can be parried. Phase 2 "Sugar, Spice, Slice and Dice!" ''– Phase 2, death screen This phase consists of Cocoa's grander attacks and means of showing off. It has many attacks reminiscent of her Phase 1 attacks, but are far stronger. Cocoa now sits on a small floating cloud of cream, and is able to dodge some attacks, but she has not yet changed form. Phase 2 Attacks '''Dodge' - Cocoa will maneuver the cloud to avoid an attack that is sent at her. Scarf Slice - Cocoa will take off her scarf dramatically, then, similar to her Wafer Slap attack, will slice it down quickly. She repeats this several times, each quicker than the last. Chocolate Flood - Three platforms of pink, but unparriable, wafer appear, hovering slightly above the ground. Cocoa's scarf flutters for a moment, and chocolate pours under the wafers. At random times, a wave may roll over the wafer, meaning the player must jump from platform to platform. Cream Purge - Cocoa will spit clumps of cream in a rapid barrage. The cream, if it did not hit the player, piles on the other side of the battle area. When the pile of cream is large enough, large spheres of cream begin to roll off the cream pile and at the player. The pile gets enough cream to launch cream boulders when 10 attacks have been dodged. This attack repeats 20 times. Chocolate Knife - Perhaps her most deadly attack in Phase 2, a giant chocolate knife forms in the space above the battle, and stabs down violently. When it makes contact with the ground, the knife breaks, sending chunks of chocolate flying in all directions. This repeats five times. Phase 3 '' "Don't trifle with the Chocolate Queen!" – Phase 3, death screen This is Cocoa's final stand and hardest stage. She goes all-out, desperately using her most powerful attacks to keep the player at bay. Cocoa frantically changes her form, forcing the cream-cloud she sat on in Phase 2 to solidify and form itself into a medium-sized trifle, sitting inside a glass. The dollop of cream on her head also changes shape, forming a cream-crown on her head. Phase 3 attacks '''Sceptre Summon '- Cocoa will wave her sceptre around, and conjure up one of the attacks she used in Phase 2 at random. Sceptre Storm - Cocoa will hold her sceptre up in the air, and clouds will begin to fly at the player, occasionally dropping chocolate or parriable rain. Trifle Cannon '- The trifle she stands on will tilt toward the player and fire several barrages of strawberries and cream at them. '''Royal Shot '- Cocoa shoots a widespread barrage of cream and chocolate, aiming at the player. If the attack is dodged, it will ricochet off the back of the battle space, and come firing back. '''Regal Descent - Cocoa's very last resort; She hops off the trifle, and swings her sceptre, trying to hit the player. This signifies the end of the battle, and Cocoa can now be knocked out. Defeat Cocoa will drop to one knee and her wince, as the cream-crown dissolves and her head droops, dripping hot chocolate onto the ground. After the battle, Cocoa weakly offers the player two coins and begs them to forgive her for not seeing who they actually were. She then confesses she is very scared that The Devil will hunt her down. Good Ending She is not seen in the ending, but is absolutely overjoyed about the player's success. In the future, she set up a confectionery brand known as the Chocolate Queen, and sells her treats at the port on Isle 3. Gallery sketch-1539250466632.png|''Cocoa's first digital drawing'' Cocoa Death Screen.jpg|''Cocoa's Phase 1 death screen'' Cocoa1.png|''Cocoa's full body'' sketch-1539388476260.png|''Cocoa's reference sheet'' Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Original Characters